bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy (franchise)
Bendy (stylized as BENDY) is a media franchise based around a vintage horror video game series created and owned by Kindly Beast through Joey Drew Studios Inc.. The franchise first started its life since 2017 as a video game project, Bendy and the Ink Machine, created by theMeatly Games before renaming to Kindly Beast a year later. Weeks later after its first chapter's release, the first game received a global attention, leading to its success of deserving a franchise to currently spawn some games, books, animated shorts, and a huge line of merchandise products. Bendy, the titular Little Devil himself, is the icon of the media. Games :Main category: Games The first chapter of the first game Bendy and the Ink Machine was announced on January 30, 2017, and released on February 10th. Four other chapters ran in the release from April 18, 2017 (Chapter 2: The Old Song) to October 26, 2018 (Chapter 5: The Last Reel). The completed edition is released on November 20, 2018 on home consoles (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch) while releasing in mobile ports in December 21, 2018. The second installment, Bendy and the Dark Revival, is in works and the first chapter will be released in Fall 2019. The first spin-off game, Bendy in Nightmare Run, is released on mobile consoles for free on August 15, 2018. A standalone game, Boris and the Dark Survival, will be released on February 10, 2020 for the franchise's third anniversary. Main Series * Bendy and the Ink Machine (2017-2018) ** Chapter One: Moving Pictures (February 10, 2017) ** Chapter Two: The Old Song (April 18, 2017) ** Chapter Three: Rise and Fall (September 28, 2017) ** Chapter Four: Colossal Wonders (April 30, 2018) ** Chapter Five: The Last Reel (October 26, 2018) ** Chapter ?: The Archives (October 26, 2018) * Bendy and the Dark Revival (2020-present) ** Chapter One (2020) Standalone Games * Bendy in Nightmare Run (August 15, 2018) * Boris and the Dark Survival (February 10, 2020) Mods * Hello Bendy (October 27, 2017) Books :Main category: Books The first novel, Dreams Come to Life, was published on September 3, 2019. Sent From Above, the second novel will be published on August 1, 2020. Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook is the first guidebook including details and guides about the first game along with other information not seen or mentioned in the game. It was released on July 30, 2019. Crack-Up is a comic compilation book listing all of the fictional Bendy comic strips from the eras of 1930s and 1940s. It will be published on September 1, 2020. Novels * Dreams Come to Life (September 3, 2019) * Sent From Above (August 1, 2020) Guidebooks * Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook (July 30, 2019) Comics * Crack-Up (September 1, 2020) Animation Shorts :Main category: Cartoons A list of animated Bendy shorts, made for the franchise's ingame universe, is available to watch in Joey Drew Studio Inc.'s YouTube channel. Based on the known short clips seen in Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 5, all of each full cartoons are yet to be released. Official Shorts * Tombstone Picnic (August 11, 2017 / January 7, 2019) * Haunted Hijinx (October 31, 2017 / January 21, 2019) * Snow Sillies (December 24, 2017 / January 15, 2019) * Cookie Cookin (December 24, 2018) * Tasty Trio Troubles (February 10, 2019) * Hellfire Fighter (March 5, 2019) * Cheap Seats (December 17, 2019) Non-Canonical Shorts * The Original Sample (September 30, 2017) * Bendy VS Cuphead (December 22, 2018) Merchandise :Main category: Merchandise Due to the huge success of the first game, the Bendy merchandise are made and produced by PhatMojo and Funko, two of the popular merchandising companies. Found in both online and public stores, the merchandise products include beanie plush toys, hang clips, T-shirts, action figures, pins, and many more. Most other products can be also purchased in the official Bendy online store, hosted by Joey Drew Studios Inc. Albums :Main category: Albums The first early soundtrack album, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Two Soundtrack, is released on Bandcamp in April 20, 2017. Although it only consists of few tracks from the first two chapters, the album has not been updated to include the rest of the soundtracks even since after the last chapter's release. A completed version of the Bendy and the Ink Machine music album is planned to be available for purchase, but the release date is unconfirmed.Reddit Social Media * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook Trivia * When asked about the franchise's future during David Eddings' interview, David reveals that each future Bendy games will have a chance to include a different animation era."Absolutely. This is just the beginning, the first glimpse into a brand new universe, and you’re going to see a lot more Bendy to come. From Joey Drew Studios, and hopefully from Rooster Teeth, this is a really cool brand. I think, for the folks that are really really excited about Bendy, especially ones that are younger, I think that over time they’re going to be able to grow up with Bendy. Right now it’s the 1930’s era, but there’s still the advent of color in the world of Bendy that hasn’t happened yet, right? Then there’s like the 50’s and the 60’s era of animation, maybe even getting to the Pixar era at some point. We can kind of look at the history of animation and speed that up a little bit over different games, have different eras. Those are some possibilities, but right now I think Joey Drew Studios just wants to take a nice break, enjoy the fruits of their labor, and kind of just watch the fans have a great time." - David Eddings Talks Bendy and the Ink Machine and Game Publishing - NYCC 2018 - TechRaptor.net * The font used for the franchise's logo is DK Black Bamboo. However, the letter "B" is altered to look like it has Bendy's horns. * The horror game Dark Deception was originally planned to include Bendy's own level as a DLC, after the Bendy and the Ink Machine game won the poll on February 11, 2019."If we ever made an extra DLC level, which crossover would you prefer to see? FNAF & DDLC are not possible. Feel free to suggest your own." - Dark Deception. February 11, 2019. Twitter. Unfortunately on August 1, 2019 when the game's creator Glowstick Entertainment requested Joey Drew Studios Inc., the deal was denied."Here are the games that already said no: Bendy, FNAF, DDLC, Baldi, SJSM. Indie devs are not very collaborative." - Dark Deception. August 1, 2019. Twitter. On August 13, 2019, the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19Cmtn8j7hc Dark Deception cover] of the Drawn to Darkness track by Daniel Dombrowsky is uploaded. * In Showdown Bandit, another game made by Kindly Beast, Bendy's glove made a cameo appearance where Showdown Bandit can unlock the outfit after completing Mr. Body's sidequest. Also, when wearing the outfit, it features Bendy's facepaint as well as sporting two dots on each hands like gloves. References }} Category:Games Category:Books Category:Cartoons Category:Merchandise Category:Albums